Operations, such as geophysical surveying, drilling, logging, well completion, and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic mapping, resistivity mapping, etc. to generate images of underground formations. These formations are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals, or to determine if the formations have characteristics suitable for storing fluids. Although the subterranean assets are not limited to hydrocarbons such as oil, throughout this document, the terms “oilfield” and “oilfield operation” may be used interchangeably with the terms “field” and “field operation” to refer to a site where any types of valuable fluids or minerals can be found and the activities required to extract them. The terms may also refer to sites where substances are deposited or stored by injecting them into the surface using boreholes and the operations associated with this process. Further, the term “field operation” refers to a field operation associated with a field, including activities related to field planning, wellbore drilling, wellbore completion, and/or production using the wellbore.
Models of subsurface hydrocarbon reservoirs and oil wells are often used in simulation (e.g., in modeling oil well behavior) to increase yields and to accelerate and/or enhance production from oil wells. Seismic interpretation tools and seismic-to-simulation programs, such as PETREL® (a registered trademark of Schlumberger Technology Corporation, Houston, Tex.), can include numerous functionalities and apply complex techniques across many aspects of modeling and simulating. Such programs typically include a large suite of tools and different programs. Users of such systems may spend many hours per day working with these tools in an effort to optimize geological interpretations and reservoir engineering development scenarios.